Skateboards today are ridden over many surfaces and used to perform many tricks. Most skateboards have a deck where the rider stands and two trucks which connect the wheels to the deck. When riding over bumps and other obstacles, and performing tricks, such as jumps, the skateboard can transmit many mechanical shocks to the rider. These shocks can distract the rider and cause the rider to lose concentration. Trucks which dampen the mechanical trucks can assist a rider.